The present invention relates to a refuse compressor of the kind described in the introductory part of claim 1.
The known refuse compressors use a double-acting hydraulic pressing cylinder. Such a pressing cylinder needs a long stroke corresponding to the travel of the pressing plate. As it furthermore operates at a high pressure the wall thickness of the cylinder will have to be great. The pressing cylinder therefore becomes large and heavy and difficult to handle, and consequently its use is limited to large recycling centres.